gungearfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitolian Empire
Short Summary The Hitolian Empire was made many years before the Terra Race on Earth prospered. Though they were called "Egyptians" by Terra language, they were the reason why the Pyramids were made. Under the rule of a council of Elders and one "Emperor", they monitor the races for any sign of major trouble. The land is made up of sand and oceans with an occasional oasis and five main sections. The central land is known as the "Eye of Ra". The grand city houses in the center a large pyramid for the council and Emperor to oversee all. The city is split into four other sections. One for trade and recreation, the second for living quarters, the third as their main military grounds and the fourth sealed off for only the most important figures. It is said if a child was to be born in the Eye of Ra, the child will bring death to the mother and despair to the father. The land of the North called Estel is the focal point for training in combat and forging Gungear armor. Their key E-tech is Force and their symbol is a Falcon. The land of the East called Saelona is a seaside paradise with a naval army and an abundance of seafood. Most recognized for it's women, Saelona is also called the "Beautiful gem". Their key E-tech is Cryo and their symbol is a Fish. The land of the West called Alomia is made up of a more industrialized mining group, gathering materials and using Alchemy to convert metals into other materials to conserve and reuse old tools. Also home to the Gladiatorial Arenas. The most notable landmark is their "Forge of Ptah". Their key E-tech is Flame and their symbol is a pair of Scimitars. The land of the South called Forta is a more nile like river. Home to the majority of crops in Bastet III, Forta has been proven to be a vital part of the empire. Providing the grain and meat for their meals. Their most well known for their Pomegranates having such a pure taste that the very nectar is revered by the rich. Their key E-tech is Gaian and their symbol is a Crocodile. Currently under the rule of Emperor Anubara. History Early Life: No one knows exactly when the Hitolan people were made or conceived. What experts and records do know is that they were here way before Earth turned into a habitual planet. Their home planet of Bastet III is a thriving oasis styled land with sand so pure along the crystal clear water. Once life was stable, the first five elders began creating a council to help keep society stable and in order. The tradition has continued for as long as they have been around. Record Keeping and The Jump system: One point in their life, the Emperor named Dafarin created an Idea to record history of other planets that have life. His idea was that if indeed a planet dies and along with the inhabitants, then their lessons and way of life my be lost as well. The council agreed to the project and issued all their workers to create an interstellar ship to help record data of all habital planets and systems that were nearby it. During the development, Dafarin wanted to use an alternative jump system through the galaxies instead of relying on way points and gates. Thus creating the "Uni-Gate". A Warp Gate capable of sending and receiving warp commands without the need of more warp gates. Effectively keeping their world a secret. From Hioltan to Egyptian: Out of all the planets the Hitolans happened upon, none came as close to their interest as Earth from the Solar System. During the early years on the planet, the Hitolans decided to send a certain group of their people under the false race of 'Egyptian' to see if indeed the Terra race could interact well. The rest is pretty much history that was recorded by the Terras themselves. Though the Egyptian way of life was completely destroyed, the race soon became a sub-species of Hitolan. One that has more influence with the Terra than their home. Remington's Betrayal and the Htiolan Split: A meeting was held by Emperor Anubara to discuss the matters of their surveillance of other planets. The information taken from planets that housed sapien races capable of thriving on their own, his idea was to aid those planets with life that have yet to learn about how to create their thriving world. This choice to help those in need stirred within the empire as some were unsure if they should interfere with their way of life. Remington of the East denied taking any part of helping other planets when their own home planet had troubles of their own. Ranging from orphans to the occasional pest problem from the farmlands. Remington instead proposed an idea to better enslave the lesser races. That way, the various races would still thrive but be controlled so as to not outnumber them. This choice baffled Anubara beyond belief. Soon after their debate, Remington descended from his seat to fight Anubara right in the hall. Their duel wouldn't last as Anubara overpowered Remington and banished him from the planet. This however attracted the audience of a few followers who wish to join Remington, eventually splitting the Hitolan Empire down the center. One half who follows Remington and the other who follows Anubara. The Four Guardians The Four Guardians are giant god like Structures created during the early life of the Empire. Their purpose is to be the final defense of the planet and used for critical moments in case of invasions or assaults on the home world. It is said that the Ahnk of Life is the key to activating the Guardians as long as you have one of their Eyes. Rah Known as the Sun God, The Rha Guardian is capable of blinding foes with it's giant sun like helmet and use the ability to burn intruders under the intense heat. The Hitolans seem to be unaffected by the use of his heat. Mostly considered the last resort of the four, Rah is the most powerful Guardian. Only by obtaining the Eye of Rah will the Ahnk of Life activate it. Seth Known mostly as the God of Chaos, The Seth Guardian is capable of using Magnetism and the void of space to end it's foes. His destructive attacks can create small black holes in which to suck in invaders without a hassle. It is highly dangerous to use around civilians and warnings are issued for Hitolans to leave the area that Seth has appeared, or face certain death. Only be obtaining the Eye of Seth will the Ahnk of Life Activate it. Sekhmet Known as the Goddess of War, the Sekhmet Guardian uses a wide variety of weapons at it's disposal. From types of guns to axes and swords. Sekhmet can take the most damage out of all four and is sent first into battle with it's speed and evasion. Unlike the other Guardians, Sekhmet can be activated without the Eye of Sekhmet but without it the Guardian will only be able to use it's sword. Horus The Horus Guardian is known as the God of the Sky. It's speed is unmatched like none other. Able to take out large cruisers and spaceships on it's own and evading bullets. The Horus Guardian is usually used as a distraction but also to cripple foes and enemies before reaching the other Guardians. Over the years, the Horus Guardian started to malfunction to the point where it can no longer activate without heavy maintenance. For over fifty years (Roughly 600 Earth Years), the Horus has been in repair to prepare for any future wars or fights. No sign of activation so far. Notable Members Emperor Anubara Current ruler of the Hitolan Empire. Owner of the "Amun-Ra" Gungear Prince Jera of Estel Son of Anubara. owner of the 'Horus' Gungear. Born in the North Princess Xi of Saelona Daughter of Rel. Mate of Jera. Owner of the 'Great Royal Wife' Gungear. Born in the East High Guard Desmo of Forta Left hand of Anubara. Born in the South High Guard Luma of Alomia Right Hand of Anubara. Born in the West Elder Poi Ruler of the North Elder Wari Ruler of the South Elder Domin Ruler of the West Elder Rel Ruler of the East General Lord Remington Leader of the 'Corrupted', Owner of the Spaceship 'Babel Tower'